Valentine itu apa?
by rasyalleva
Summary: Yang jatuh cinta duluan kalah, itu dasarnya. Yang menolak mentah-mentah akan menjadi pemenang, itu hukumnya. Tapi? / Yanagi x Kujo. / First Indonesian Fic. Event 'Manis Pahit Coklat'.


**VALENTINE ITU APA?**

**Last Game © Shinobu Amano**

**Valentine itu apa? © Kaoru 'Kaori' Ishinomori**

**Disclaimer **: Last Game bukan punya Kaori. Kalau Last Game punya Kaori, ceritanya bakal cuma jadi oneshot, jadinya satu jilid komik selesai xD Kalaupun diperpanjang, mereka berdua bakal terus-terusan SMA ;_;

**Summary **: Yang jatuh cinta duluan kalah, itu dasarnya. Yang menolak mentah-mentah akan menjadi pemenang, itu hukumnya. Tapi, ingatlah. Game seringkali memenangkan ia yang ditantang dan membuat sang penantang tunduk pada tantangan yang ia buat sendiri. / Yanagi x Kujo.

(Anggap saja first Indonesian fic. Sempat ada Indonesian fic nyasar ke fandom ini, tapi itu kesalahan.. dan kecelakaan.)

* * *

.

.

.

"Ada anak perempuan yang tidak bisa kutaklukan."

Naoto Yanagi sendiri tidak menyangka bahwa akan ada hari di mana dia mengatakan hal tersebut.

.

.

.

Berbeda dengan SMP, di SMA ini, semua heboh mempersiapkan diri untuk hari besar yang akan terjadi beberapa hari lagi. Hanya tinggal hitungan hari. Tentu saja tidak lain dan tidak bukan, adalah Valentine. Sebagian besar perempuan memanfaatkan waktu mereka sebaik-baiknya, membuat rak berisi cara membuat resep kue penuh sesak setiap pulang sekolah.

Yanagi tidak mau tinggal diam selama itu. Ini adalah kesempatan emas untuk membuktikan siapa pemenang dalam pertandingan terakhir mereka: membuat Kujo memberikan coklat, dan kemudian Yanagi akan menolaknya. Taktik yang sangat brilian, itu akan membuat Kujo sadar di mana posisinya.

"Yanagi, ternyata tidak ada bahan baku yang sedang promo hari ini. Pulang saja," kata Kujo, suaranya membuyarkan lamunan Yanagi.

Yanagi menatap Kujo. "Kujo, kamu mau mampir ke toko buku?" katanya menawarkan.

Kujo bengong sesaat. Kemudian ia menganggukan kepala. "Oke," jawabnya singkat.

Yanagi sekuat tenaga berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum puas. Ini adalah salah satu langkah menuju kemenangannya. Mereka akan datang ke toko buku, dan Kujo akan sadar bahwa sebentar lagi Valentine. Mengingat semua pembelian buku mengenai resep membuat coklat laris manis. Kemudian Kujo akan memberikan coklat kepadanya, sebagai ucapan terimakasih!

"Wah," Yanagi berusaha keras memasang ekspresi seterkejut mungkin begitu memasuki toko buku. "Lihat tuh, Kujo, resep membuat coklat benar-benar sedang diburu. Apa kamu tidak tertarik untuk..."

"Yanagi, aku ke rak **ensiklopedia**, ya."

"..."

"Yanagi?" Kujo mengerutkan kening, melihat tampang Yanagi yang membatu.

"Kujo, kamu tidak tertarik melihat-lihat rak sebelah sana?" Yanagi menuding ke arah rak pembuatan resep yang sedang diburu sekumpulan siswi itu.

"Hm?" Kujo memiringkan kepala, kemudian melihat ke arah di mana Yanagi menunjuk. "Oh, yang penuh sekali cewek-cewek itu? Tidak tertarik, kok. Memangnya kenapa?"

Pandangan Yanagi menerawang jauh, seperti sedang menatap masa depan yang kelam dan suram. Ia menjelaskan setengah bergumam karena nadanya benar-benar tidak niat. "Beberapa hari lagi Valentine, kan. Seharusnya terbesit di pikiranmu, akan membuat coklat dan memberikannya ke siapa. Masa' kamu benar-benar tidak kepikiran?"

"Valentine?"

"...Eh?"

Kujo mengerjapkan matanya. "Valentine itu **apa**?"

"HAH?" mata Yanagi membelalak lebar. "HARI GINI kamu nggak tau Valentine itu apa? Apa kamu selama ini selalu tinggal di gua?"

"Memangnya apa, sih?" Kujo membuat perempatan di dahinya, bingung.

Yanagi serasa ingin menjedukkan kepalanya ke tembok terdekat. Ini benar-benar gagal total. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa berencana untuk membuat seorang perempuan memberi coklat padanya di hari Valentine, sementara perempuan tersebut tidak tahu Valentine itu apa? Selain itu, oh, astaga. Dia benar-benar nggak apdet.

"Jadi," Yanagi menarik napas kuat-kuat. "Valentine itu bisa dikatakan sebagai hari kasih sayang. Setiap tanggal 14 Februari. Biasanya perempuan memberikan coklat buatan mereka, kepada laki-laki yang mereka suka. Begitu."

Pandangan Kujo yang awalnya penasaran, langsung berubah drastis menjadi biasa, seolah-olah mendengar berita paling membosankan di dunia. "Oh?" tanggapnya. "Ternyata begitu. Baguslah untuk mereka, yang tahu harus memberikan coklat kepada siapa."

"Lah, kamu _tidak tahu_ harus memberikan coklat kepada siapa?"

"Tidak tahu. Memangnya, kepada siapa?" Kujo menoleh menatap Yanagi, nadanya berubah polos.

Yanagi memutar badannya, menatap Kujo lekat-lekat. Kemudian, ia menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Kepadaku lah!"

"Heh?" Kujo memiringkan kepalanya. "Kenapa aku harus memberikan coklat kepada Yanagi?"

Yanagi berpikir sesaat. Ia ingin Kujo memberikan coklat kepadanya, supaya ia bisa menolaknya. Namun kalau ia justru menyuruh blak-blakan kepada Kujo untuk memberikan dirinya coklat, aneh dong kalau nanti ia menolak gadis itu begitu Kujo benar-benar memberinya coklat. Tapi, kalau Kujo meneruskan tradisi sifat tidak pekanya, bisa-bisa Kujo justru tidak membuat coklat sama sekali.

"Yah," karena tidak menemukan jawaban yang pantas, Yanagi memutuskan untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Soal itu nanti, sih. Asal kamu juga ikut membuat coklat. Masalah nanti akan kamu makan sendiri atau bagaimana itu dipikirkan nanti."

Kujo menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, ah, merepotkan."

Yanagi menahan Kujo yang hendak memutar badan. "Tunggu, tunggu! Oke. Apa yang harus aku lakukan, supaya kamu mau membuat coklat untuk Valentine empat hari lagi?"

Kujo menoleh. Ini benar-benar tidak etis, berantem di depan pintu masuk toko buku. "Yanagi pasti nanti mendapat banyak coklat dari cewek-cewek lain, kan? Kenapa masih tetap menyuruhku membuat coklat untukmu juga?"

Oh, oh, oh, itu pertanyaan yang salah. Kesannya, Yanagi benar-benar menyuruh Kujo untuk membuat coklat dan memberikan coklat itu kepadanya. Itu, kan, kesannya pemaksa banget. Tetapi Yanagi memutuskan untuk tidak menyangkalnya. Karena tidak mendapat balasan apapun, akhirnya Kujo berbalik dan menuju rak ensiklopedia.

Yanagi menghela napas. Sementara setiap cewek yang datang akan masuk ke deretan rak memasak, dia justru ke rak ensiklopedia. Tidak ada hasrat ketertarikan. Benar-benar perempuan baja.

.

.

**14 Februari**

"Yanagi, terimalah coklatku!"

"Aku saja, ini coklat buatanku!"

Banyak banget cewek-cewek mengerumuninya.

"Terimalah coklatku, senpai! Aku membuatnya dengan sepenuh hatiku!"

Wah, bahkan ada adik kelas juga. Yanagi hanya nyengir-nyengir, memakai efek 'cling-cling' bertaburan di sana-sini. Tadi ia berjalan beriringan bersama Kujo, dan begitu mereka keluar dari sekolah, langsung deh cewek-cewek mengerubunginya seperti ikan-ikan yang dicekcoki makanan ikan.

Oh. Sekarang Kujo di mana?

Mata Yanagi menatap Kujo di luar kerumunan, sudah keluar gerbang dan berbelok ke jalan menuju rumahnya. Serius, dia mau pulang duluan?

"Yanagi! Eh, Yanagi?"

"Yanagi-senpai? Mau ke mana?"

"Maaf, aku.. eh, sebentar," susah payah, Yanagi keluar dari kerumunan itu, dan berlari secepat kilat keluar dari gerbang, diikuti pandangan kerumunan cewek-cewek yang kebingungan. Apalagi, ekspresi mereka berubah begitu mendengar teriakan Yanagi yang memanggil-manggil Kujo. "Kujo! Hei, tunggu!"

"..."

"..."

Tapi, apapun gosip yang terjadi besok, Yanagi tidak peduli. Besok sudah 15 Februari. 14 Februari hanya terjadi satu kali dalam satu tahun, momen kasih sayang ini hanya terjadi satu kali dalam satu tahun.

Kujo yang merasa terpanggil, menoleh. Bola matanya membesar. "Yanagi?" ia mengerutkan kening. "Bukannya kamu seharusnya sama cewek-cewek?"

"Bukan itu yang mau aku permasalahkan tahu! Kenapa kamu tiba-tiba pergi?" Yanagi mendecak kesal. "Kamu benar-benar tidak membawa sebatangpun coklat?"

"Aku? Ada, sih," tidak disangka, Kujo mengeluarkan coklat dari sakunya. Coklat itu kecil sekali, hanya berbentuk bulatan-bulatan coklat sebesar kelereng dalam kantung plastik bening. Tapi, itu adalah coklat termenarik yang pernah Yanagi lihat.

"Kamu.." Yanagi membelalak. "Kamu membuat coklat?"

"Yanagi," Kujo menarik napas tertahan. "Er.. begini. Aku, sebenarnya sangat... sangat... sangat ingin terus menjadi temanmu."

"...heh?" Yanagi yang mukanya sudah memerah karena mengira bahwa kalimat selanjutnya dari 'aku sebenarnya sangat' itu adalah hal lain yang bukan hanya sekedar kata 'teman'.

Tetapi sepertinya Kujo sudah malu-malu, meskipun hanya mengatakan itu. Ia hanya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. "Karena itu lah. Jika dengan memberi coklat ini kita bisa terus berteman, kupikir lebih baik aku melakukannya saja."

"Tunggu, tunggu," Yanagi mencoba meluruskan, mencegah pikirannya sendiri agar tidak kelewatan ge-er. "Kamu memberiku coklat supaya kita bisa terus berteman? Itu tidak bisa! Itu bukan Valentine. Jika kamu memberiku coklat, itu artinya kamu tidak menganggapku sebagai teman! Tapi le-le-lebih dari itu!"

Kujo memiringkan kepalanya, kebiasaannya kalau mencoba berpikir. "Eng.. sahabat?"

"Bukan hal yang berkaitan dengan persahabatan!"

"Lalu seperti apa, dong?" Kujo mendesah, kepolosannya benar-benar membuat Yanagi gemas bukan main. "Yang penting aku sudah membuatkanmu coklat. Kamu mau menolaknya?"

Iya. Yang seharusnya terjadi adalah, Kujo memberinya coklat sekaligus menyatakan perasaannya, dan Yanagi menolaknya supaya Kujo sadar di mana posisinya! Yanagi jadi bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Sebelum itu," Yanagi berdehem. "Kenapa kamu memberikan coklat kepadaku?"

Kujo mengerutkan kening, ia mengangkat bahu. Sebelah tangannya menyingkirkan sejumput rambut, dan menyelipkannya ke belakang telinga. Bagi Yanagi, gerakan itu sangat perempuan sekali. Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba saja latar belakang berubah dan Kujo terlihat anggun.

Mata Kujo menatap Yanagi. "Kenapa aku _tidak_ memberikan coklat kepadamu?"

Kenapa aku tidak memberikan coklat kepadamu?

Kenapa aku tidak memberikan coklat kepadamu?

Kenapa aku tidak memberikan coklat kepadamu?

Intinya, kalimat itu bergema di kepala Yanagi. Membuat lama-kelamaan mukanya memerah.

"Yanagi?"

Oh-oh-oh, astaga, ia tidak boleh memerah mukanya! Ta-tapi ia tidak bisa menahan diri. Kalimat itu manis banget tahu! Yanagi menghela napas keras-keras. "Oke, aku menyerah," katanya, akhirnya mengatakan sesuatu di luar kehendaknya.

"Ya?" Kujo memiringkan kepalanya. "Kau mau menerima coklatku?"

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir aku tidak mau menerima coklatmu?" Yanagi balas bertanya. Ia tidak sadar kalimat itu membuat Kujo nyaris ada semburat merah di mukanya. Yanagi menyodorkan tangannya, menagih coklat di tangan Kujo.

"Kemarikan coklatmu."

.

.

Ini tidak manis.

Kujo akan terus memikirkan itu, jika dia tidak pernah diberitahu jika Yanagi rela meninggalkan segudang coklat yang disodorkan cewek-cewek kepadanya, hanya untuk menerima coklat kelereng buatannya itu.

* * *

**TAMAT**

* * *

**Author's Note **: Aku baca jilid pertama dan langsung jatuh cinta sama cerita ini. Mereka berdua unyu sekali:3 Makanya cepet-cepet buat fanfictionnya (bilang aja ngincar first fic). Aku belum sempet beli jilid dua di toko buku, makanya belum gitu mendalami karakternya juga. Maafkan orz

Review? XD

_**Kao**__ru Ishinomo__**ri**__ a.k.a Kaori_


End file.
